Halfa
by Hannan
Summary: When Danny is deemed unhuman enough to be confiscated from home, everyone's lives are turned upside down. And who is behind it all when even Danny's arch foe is seemingly being controlled? Rated for violence, and cruelty.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: None of the Danny Phantom world is mine.**

This is honestly a dark story. You have to also take into account while you are reading that Danny is probably drugged up, beaten down, and really tired when he's going through this.

Can you guess who the trainer is? If this story gets a response, I'll keep posting to it. :)

* * *

Dark drops are in my eyes. My hair is white, white as sugar, and my body glowing, but my sweat is dark. Black as ink and I don't know how long I'll be able to see.

My trainer laughs at me. He sees how soulless I'm becoming, how it's all working.

Working. My work is gross and I can't stand thinking about it. "More blast, less thought." My trainer says, his voice all around me like the speakers have become the walls. Panting, I push more power from my palms. My energy is sapping.

Once, I was half human. I see my humanity seeping out of my body, wetting the floor like dew on grass. If he could see it, my trainer might mop it up, laughing, knowing he was winning.

Now I am nothing. On my scarred wrists, the shock bracelets clang around. Whenever I move they rattle and bang, hurting my hands with their shiny iron grip. It would be better if I had no feeling there. Or anywhere.

I fall on the ground, shaking. My legs have tremors running up and down them and they change uncertainly to my ghostly tail and back. The body is close by, to my left. I can feel it's dead eyes looking at me. Why are you doing this to do me? It asks. Why can't I just rest in peace?

My trainer throws the door wide open. I can see his shoes, like he wants me to. When you are not human, you have to yield to the lucky ones who are.

Stalking in, he kicks my legs a few times. Knows that they'll stop flickering between tail and feet if he does. I feel my thigh yell for help. "Not good enough, Daniel," he says, shaking his head. "You didn't put your heart into it this time, did you?"

He circles me, slowly. I can hear my ragged breath, the click of his shoes, and, in my imagination, the body sighs. A few more black sweat drops flick off my nose and onto the floor. I'm on my hands and knees, just trying to catch my breath.

"More injuries, Daniel?" He pauses, planning his short laugh, "Why, weren't you fighting a dead dummy?" He executes the chuckle. "I guess even a corpse is too much for you."

I growl a little, in the back where no one can hear 'cept my lungs and molars. But somehow he hears and clicks his tongue. "More resistance. I thought, dear boy, that you were over that."

In a heartbeat, he had clawed my face up to look at his. The face I didn't want to see, and that haunted my dreams like the monster in the closet.

My body is sagging, too tired to care what I just did, what he told me to do. I want to curl up and sleep, let my eyes fuzz out the already blurry reception it is getting.

No. In the tiny place of my head, I can't. The part I won't let him touch or manipulate… it's all I have left. It tells me to hold up, fight this! Screams how I am a superhero and I should act like one.

I can't put myself out where he'll be able to get at me, the old me.

The tiny voice screams at me all the time. I don't think it realizes it could lose it's voice if it carries on too long.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** Don't worry, Nick had nothing to do with this. And I own nothing. ;)

**Author's Notes:** As Sam's body and brain waves are being scrambled, she is, understandably, out of it in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, also! Unfortunately, no one has guessed who the trainer is yet, although I had really great and well thought out answers. Probably his identity will come out in chapter 3 or 4. Thanks for reading all!

* * *

"Fire away, Mrs. F.," I say, laying on the table, still. So still that I feel dead as a corpse.

On my belly, I feel my neglected stomach moan. It moves me slightly, so I try to control it. She waits 'til I'm still to pull up my tank top. My spine sticks out, ready.

"Are you sure, Sam?" Her voice is quiet. She has to ask even though I signed the agreement form. Maddie knows how afraid I am. My fear colors the air and floats lazily around. She sees it; knows how dizzy I am.

I must have said yes just now because I feel her spreading it along my bone. My virgin back, white and soft like flour, gets scratched by the tiny bits of metal in the gel.

In three seconds, Dear. Danny's mom is practically my own by now. When he was taken, I slept here for days. I knew I had to do something, but it wasn't until Maddie approached me that I snapped out of the trance Danny had left me in.

If we could alter my body, Maddie said I could save Danny.

Two…

The room is shaking. My cell phone is beeping angrily, angry enough to blast out my ears and blow itself up. A light's flashing off to the side, trying to convince me to stop. _Danny can't possibly be worth it! _

"One," She echoes, the word reverberating through my bones. At first I pulsate with pain, my brain overloaded and unsure where to send it all. _It's a present Sammie, don't throw it away_. But mom never cared about me.

I scream, my muscles seizing up like a hand making a fist. Maddie? I can't see you. Oh, my voice. I'm clamped down. Down, down, down.

Finally, the pain is gone. I try to smile but I can't. When I realize I have no feeling in my whole body, I can't take it. I black out.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I love you Hartman! I'd never steal your ideas. :)

**Author's Note**: Well folks, we're back to Danny! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because I_ loved_ the reviews! Keep them coming, they are such a welcome motivator. Not a terribly dark chapter, as far as I can tell, but maybe you all will think differently. Oh, and we are going to get into the Trainer's mind next chapter... (I have it mostly written), so hopefully that will be helpful in figuring out his identity. Hehe. Thanks again for reading everyone!

* * *

In the dark I can see everything. My eyes see as clearly as if I were flying high, high up by the sun above the murky clouds. I sit on my bed, chained. Locked only on my feet tonight.

When he is done 'training me', I get to come back here, in this little room with the little bed. Which will give you a little shock if you try to escape from it.

To prevent boredom, I figured out how to do pull ups on the bar above my head. I grab it 'n pull my dead body up, up until I feel the shock beginning in my toes. Let it go farther and you're screwed. Zapping starts slow, but let it get up your knees and you won't be able to walk for weeks.

One time, I tried that. I let the shock go 'til my stomach shook with convulsions. At home, if I were hurt that bad, I'd be out of school for a week. Trainer didn't care, just laughed like Dash was trying to do math. Pain hurts worse when someone is sending hate at you through their eyes.

I think that's why my legs won't stay in the same form. That's why I'm allowed to be Fenton in the Room. They don't want me to suddenly be able to float away.

The ceiling is covered in bars, crossing themselves and glaring at me like I have cooties. Preventing me from escaping like they know I could. Zapping my powers so I'm weak, and couldn't break anything harder 'n butter.

"Well I can!" I yell, blue eyes flashing green, talking to no one in particular, "I can break butter! Better then a butter knife!"

I snap my mouth shut, closing Little Me in again, but they already heard. One of them comes to me, grinning, like _I'm _the insane one. A paper cup drops to the floor, clattering for my attention and spilling it's contents into the cell. Two shiny blue pills.

The pills want my mind. They mock my throbbing head, lying about how they can make me feel good, normal again. I know better then that.

The orderly laughs at my disgusted face. His sharp boot nudges the pills to me. "Eat these."

His bored face turns a few degrees to anger when I don't pick up his mind control. "Well?" He asks, "I told you to do something!"

Another orderly, prison guard, wanders by. Unplanned like brain surgery. Which I might get if I'm not careful. "What's wrong, Andy?" He asks, sneering through my bars and dripping hate that trickles down onto my knees.

'Andy' growls and pounds his fist on the bars a few times. I feel like a fish in a bowl with a grubby kid tapping the glass. And the kid has a gun. And the kid wants to hurt me.

"Aw, he won't take those pills. I just don't know how to get 'im to." He spits distractedly through the bars. Like my sweat, it wants my sight. I bump my nose with the iron shock bracelet on my wrist as I try to clean my bind eyes.

The other one rolls his eyes. "Where is your control remote?" Snatching it, he keeps on talking. "Plus, you called it a 'him.' Daniel Fenton is a ghost. Ghosts are not humans. You don't have to humor any stale thought it's holding on to – it will never be as good as you again."

"Again?" He shakes his head and glares at me. "What are ya doing anyway, Dave?"

Dave is trying to figure out the buttons that control me. His face lights up and makes my stomach turn. "Here we go," he mutters, jamming his finger down.

From my wrists, my body is suddenly wracked with pain. It's not the persistent niggling my headaches are, though. It makes my arms feel like they are being sawed off with a huge knife and George Foreman is using the rest of me as a punching bag.

Polka dots. When did they get there? Why yes, my pretty lady, I would like a dance. That's not a dress. My hands? No, I don't need them. Actually, I'm better off without them. Where am I? Is that Vlad? Vlad, you look especially evil tonight. Seriously.

The grid above my head is gone. Goodbye, prison cell, maybe I'll see the stars tonight.

From somewhere off on the outside of my mind, I can hear laughing. Hard laughing that could eat me alive. I groan.

"Hey look, Dave," the voice says, face clear as mud, "He's coming to."

"Yep, look at it," the voices are slow as rushing honey, "maybe it'll show us a ghosty trick…"

It fades out as quickly as a T.V. shutting off. Maybe if I sleep a while…


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** The trainer! You are finally going to get into his mind! I can't wait to hear what you all have to say, and who you think he is. There is really only like, one actual clue though. I won't give away what that is. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

* * *

Awake. My green eyes flick open, a sudden surge of energy dragging my sleep away. Bye, sleep. I barely knew ye.

The room I'm in is unfamiliar, but I just yawn and stretch, shaking the covers off me with the dreamless sleep. I'm used to the strange room by now; it's been a while since I woke up here the first time.

I grin at my reflection, flexing and generally standing around looking particularly sexy. Sighing, I touch my head bandage lightly. Soon. It will come off soon. Vlad had told me soon.

Giving up the delight that is myself, I wander over to the day plan. I touch the finger print pad, letting it tickle me for a minute. It flashes my name, and asks me to state my position.

"Trainer to Phantom," I say, grinning. For a split second, I almost wish my canine teeth were just a bit longer, and slightly more sharp. I shake that thought away.

"Welcome, 1021, today is Wednesday, March 12th. Would you like to see your schedule?"

I nod, and push yes.

11:00 a.m. – Breakfast on Floor 3

12:00 p.m. – Meet Mr. Masters on Floor 6

12:30 p.m. – Begin Phantom's training

Sometimes it feels like I'm the lesser one to Phantom. I mean, I'm the human, and he's not. But I train him. My goals are centered around him. He has a name. I have a number. I'm the one serving.

Anyway, I hate him.

I don't have memory before just a few weeks ago. Phantom and I fought, I'm told. For whatever reason, he wanted me dead, and would do anything to hurt me. It had only taken one of his sick ecoblasts to my head to knock my memory from me. .

I hate him bad.

And I want to remember who I am!

I mean, I know my name, but only the first part. Vlad said Phantom admitted that much after they captured the beast. But no last name, family, no home.

Good thing Vlad's been here for me.

I hum a bit as I pull on new clothes, ready for the new day.

Phantom's getting a whipping today.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"Miss? Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

I am so dizzy.

"Here, Miss, let me help you up."

When did my head implode?

"You are such a pretty young thing. What are you doing way out here?"

I look up. A boy, maybe around 27, is looking back at me. He grins gently. What on earth is going on?

"Do you need anything?"

Brow furrowed, I slowly shake my head. No. I remember how to say no.

He helps me to my feet. "Would you like me to take you somewhere? You don't seem to be from around here."

I feel like jelly. That's where I'm from.

When I'm finally, shakily, on my feet, I took down at my outfit… or what's left of it. I'm wearing what looks to be the leftovers of a black tank top, a straight black skirt, and big old boots. Now it's best feature is the boots: they are the only thing in tact. The skirt is shredded within an inch of being a window to my underwear. The shirt is lopsided, making me look like an Amish girl on my left and a stripper on the right. I tug my shirt straight and wiggle my skirt down so I feel a little less slutty.

The boy looks away quickly as I look up. I glare at him. I know how to do that.

"Where is the nearest bus stop?" I ask, looking around.

He jumps into action. "It is not very far, let me walk you there." Before I can say anything, he has his arm around me, his big hand sliding down my back like a glob of mud.

"Don't touch me there." I say, trying to wiggle my butt from his huge paw.

"Hey baby," He laughs, "Don't be that way. I'm helping you, right? And I'm showing you where the bus stop is, aren't I?"

His hand reappears on my bum, and pulls me closer to him. This close, he takes the opportunity to look... around. Me. Briefly, of course. He licks his dry lips.

"Get off me, you big gorilla!" I say, my pulse rising. "Leave me alone!"

He doesn't listen. His kiss is hard and cold, like marble in a museum. As he tries to deepen it, I am resisting with everything I have. I free my hands of his grip and push against him with all the power I can give. "Get away!" I scream, my eyes closed.

I wait for him to ignore me, like I expect him to, but nothing is happening. In fact, I can't feel him on me anymore.

Timidly, I open an eye. Oh jeez, what happened?

The guy is lying in the road, about three meters from me. His eyes are closed and his breathing sounds ragged. I can't rip my eyes away.

Someone, standing nearby, turns to me and whispers, "What did you do?"

I panic. "Me? I didn't do that!" It was then that I notice the bystanders, staying perfectly still, as if frozen in time, with the same shared wide eyes expression. I look around. "Did I?"

I already know the answer. I look at my hands. Did I really?

Suddenly, I need to go, and begin running. Running like I have somewhere to be. The people are so still as I leave that I think they probably never left.

Did I kill him?

More importantly: How did that happen??

* * *

**From me:** So, I actually have up to chapter seven written, but not typed up yet. Sorry guys! Time is precious right now.

Also, I'd really like your honest feedback on this chapter. Personally, I think it's incredibly boring, but that's just me. Maybe I've read it too many times or something, (even though I still love chapters one and two which I've read even more than this one, but... whatever) It's also incredibly necessary.

One last thing: I've plotted out the next few chapters, and you will officially know the trainer's identity in chapter six, complete with name and everything. Sorry for making you wait so long! (And, as a note, someone guessed correctly, on who it is... just to throw you a bone) :)

Thanks for everything, guys!


	6. Chapter Five

Click. The door is opening.

"Mr. Freakshow?"

I look up. The voice doesn't belong to my usual orderly. (Prison guard) I raise one eyebrow. Ever since they moved me into an actual room, no one really bothers me.

Which is good. I hate them all.

"What do you want?" I can't help but sound agitated.

She shifts. "I, uh, I have good news, Sir. You have been deemed psychologically sound enough for interaction at a higher level." Looking up, the little Japanese nurse smiles, as if she is waiting for me to explode into joy and uncontainable excitement.

I grin darkly. "So what?"

Her eyes dart nervously back to her clipboard. "I – um – well, that means that you are up for release to the outside, Mr. Freakshow. I thought that you would want to know your options."

"My options?"

"Release or further mental help. We are able to let you go if you choose the former as early as tomorrow, as well."

Actually, this is good. Very good.

"I'll take release. Tomorrow." I say, feeling that tingly giddiness I usually only get when there is a ghost nearby.

She nods quickly. "Okay, that is just fine. Would you like to sign the papers now? Or you could do that tomorrow, prior to your departure. I can escort you immediately if you like."

I jump off the bed. "Now, yes. I'll go now. Shall we?" I gesture gracefully to the door. To my surprise, the little nurse actually colors as she leads me out and down the hall.

_I still got it_, I think and grin.

"We only need to go to the front desk," she tells me, her heels raining their clicks down the hall. "Then I will let you pack and rest."

"Perfect," I say, almost laughing. This is too good to be true! It's been much too long…

Coming up the opposite way, I notice a procession approaching. Three guards, orderlies, surrounding a white haired teenager. His head bowed, I can't see his face.

"Phantom?"

I don't know why I know it's him, I just do.

They don't stop, but he looks back. All over his face is hate, fear, confusion, anguish.

"Mr. Freakshow?" The nurse prods. I've stopped.

I can't stop look. Even when he is gone.

"Good lord," I murmur, "What have they done to you, Phantom?"

------------

**From Me:** I've missed publishing so much, I had to get this one out there! Don't forget to review buddies. :)


	7. Chapter Six

A few weeks ago, Sam came to see me. I don't know why they let her in, but they did.

Her large eyes were full of tears while she waited for the door to be unlocked. I could see her trembling.

As soon as it was open, she ran to me. Her head was buried in my chest, and her small, girly hands were clinging to my back. I felt my heart beat again.

"Danny," she sobbed, "I miss you so much!"

We stood for a moment, rocking each other. There was no need for words, and all my promises seemed half empty. The only promise I could make was what we said without words in that dirty cell.

Gently, she pressed her mouth to mine, and massaged my scarred back. My stomach was tight. I didn't kiss back like I wish I had.

My small bed was suddenly under us, and Sam slowly getting a better angle for her kisses. She lined them down my neck. I groaned. I hadn't felt love in so long. Starved of positive human emotions.

It was when my shirt was off that a guard burst in. Sam stopped kissing, but kept her head on my bare chest, and protectively sheltered my body with hers.

"Miss," the guard began, "You have to stop now. Please remove yourself."

She rubbed my left bicep, her breath on my neck. "Why? Do you wierdos have a law against love?"

He tried pulling her off gently. "Miss, inter-species 'love' is against the law. If you don't get off, you could be fined or sent to jail."

He overpowered her useless squirming easily. She struggled to get back to me. I silently pulled my shirt back on.

"Inter-species love?" She huffed, angry and getting out of breath from trying so hard to escape his claw grip. "What the heck does that mean?"

The guard laughed. Her strength was nothing to him. "Tell her, ghost." He looked at me, but I didn't dare look back. "Tell her what that means. What you are."

I stood, my eyes to the floor. I could feel her eyes burrowing, trying to ease mine back up to her. "Danny?" She prodded. "What's going on?"

"You can't love me, Sam." I said, trying to inject as much finalness in my voice as I could. She cut in before I could go on.

"What are you talking about? You can't control me, Daniel. And you definitely cannot tell me who to love!"

I continued, ignoring her. "You can't love me because I am not human. It would be illegal for me to be with anyone."

She stared at me, then at the guard. "What…do you mean? Of course you're a…person. I was at the accident, Danny. You're only part ghost. Duh."

The guard let out a cackle. "More ghost, though. The ghost took him over, Miss."

She huffed again. "He was human _before_ he was ghost, are you stupid? So how could he be more ghost?"

Condescendingly, the guard told her, "He seems to have been slowly dying. Since his transformation, he has become less human than otherwise. He is, legally, not considered a human. Therefore, he has no basic rights."

Her breath caught. "He has no _rights_? He's only part ghost."

"More ghost than human. Unhuman means no rights."

They both looked at me. The guard grins his canines. Sam's confused face was melting into hurt and anger.

I grinned darkly.

"You better run, Sammie," I said, "or else something might come get you. You know how haunted Amity is at night."

My back turned, they left. The last thing I heard was a tiny sob.

------------

**From the me: **Surprise! Now you're all caught up to the present! And two whole chapters in only two days! Are you surprised? I am. Be greatful haha. I'm falling asleep as I write this. :)


End file.
